


Moon River Duet

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Hidden Talents, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara can sing, Lena can play piano, Moon River, Singing, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Lena and Kara go out for dinner expecting nothing more than the normal fine dinner, some wine, a little dessert, then head back home but a little moon colored spot light and a piano change plans.





	Moon River Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals! So curiosity got the better of me finally after I was told Melissa could sing amazingly and had for an episode of Flash as well as Supergirl and so I looked it up and I fell in love (how could you not with a voice like that?) and so I just had to write about it with Lena involved of course! I really hope you enjoy!! Kudos and Comments are life! Sorry if the ending is a little rocky I wrote this without too much planning.

Date night was always something to look forward to for both Lena and Kara, especially after a long week of saving the city and going over financial reports until ungodly hours. The dinner date had started off normal enough, both Kara and Lena arrived home around the same time, changed into new dresses bought for just the occasion, helped each other with their hair and makeup which Kara had taken advantage of to steal kisses from her girlfriend claiming she had lipstick on her teeth, then headed out to their favorite little restaurant. 

Things were going swell with their starter salads, small talk and a glass of wine each, on the little stage not far from their table a man softly played a piano adding to the candle lit atmosphere of the room. Lena smiled holding Kara’s hand on the table listening to the blonde tell a funny story about the last game night that Lena had missed because she was away on business, completely engrossed in the story the pair were a bit surprised when the piano music stopped and the stage light changed color yet the stage was empty.

Kara’s brow furrowed.

“I wonder what's going on.”

Lena nodded her agreement looking around before leaning close to Kara.

“Can you hear anything love? It sounds like they are just back stage.”

Kara let herself smile lightly squeezing her girl’s hand before closing her eyes and focusing her super hearing behind the stage curtain where she could hear voices. After a moment she opened her eyes to look back at Lena but as she opened her mouth to explain what she'd heard the manager of the restaurant came onto the stage an apologetic and nervous look on his face.

“Sorry for the sudden lack of entertainment folks but it would seem our pianist has an emergency to tend to and the replacement entertainment has fallen through, unless anyone in the crowd knows how to play the piano or sing I'm afraid there will be no more music this evening.”

Most of the crowd saw the words as a joke, or didn't bother to take it seriously to admit they could play or sing, but Lena and Kara shared a look, the blonde smiling excitedly and Lena biting her lip in a slight nervous excitement before allowing the blonde to pull her into standing.

“Maybe we can be of some help, I can sing pretty well and my amazing girlfriend here can play piano.”

The manager gave a relieved smile welcoming them onto the stage signaling for the light to change to a soft silvery blue color as the pair took their places smiling at each other as Kara moved the mike a little closer to the piano while Lena began to play. Kara felt the music fill her and without a thought she began singing along to the music for ‘Moon River’. Lena glanced away from her fingers to take in the sight of Kara standing in the silvery spotlight that caught the sequins of her black halter top dress that hugged her girlfriend’s body like she was poured into it, her heart fluttered as the voice that belonged to an angel swirled around her dancing with the soft piano music her fingers were creating. Looking back at the keys Lena could feel Kara looking at her now taking in her emerald dress with its low cut neckline that showed just enough of her cleavage to be a tease if she bent just right.

The song came to an end and it took a moment for both Lena and Kara to come out of the happy haze that had settled over them to realize the crowd was clapping. Lena smiled taking Kara’s hand as the blonde offered it to her before they both took a bow holding hands smiling brightly.


End file.
